REAL LOVE
by 2cute4u3
Summary: Miyu’s abandoned by her parents she lives in the streets since she could remember until one day Kanata took her in while getting use to her he falls for her but is she ready for any relationship and what’s up with his girlfriend adn wass with the ufo baby
1. Chapter 1

REAL LOVE

SUMMARY: Miyu's abandoned by her parents she lives in the streets since she could remember until one day this boy took her in while getting use to him he falls for her but is she ready for any relationship and what's up with his girlfriend?

'I wonder where I'm going to get something to eat today?' a girl who was wearing some old dirty cloths asked herself as she looked around 'it's already late and I'm starving' she cried to herself. The girl held on to her arms as the chill started to get colder and Goosebumps started coming to her arms. She shivered a little but stopped when she saw a teenage boy who had something in his bag that looked like food.

"Well better than anything?" she said out loud and walked to him. She walked behind him steady not saying anything looking at the bread he had in his little grocery bag. He looked back at her his hair swinging to his moves. The girl whose name was Miyu looked at the ground not facing him. The boy studied her, the torn cloths, the dirty face and the dirty blond hair. He shook his head and kept on walking. Miyu kept following him not realizing that he was going up some kinda shrine stairs. She followed him until she pumped into something. She fell on her butt lucky for her they were up the stairs already, she looked up blushing but you could tell because of her dirty face.

"Can I help you?" he asked raising his eye brow at her. She got up quickly and ran down the stairs, he not really worried about it as much shook his head and kept on walking to the temple.

"Kanata you returned quickly" an old man said as he ran to him taking the groceries from his hands. Kanata the boy's name looked behind where the girl had run off to but didn't say anything not that it's new to him.

"Kanata guess what, they finally called me to go to India so you're going to be living alone for a while" the man said hopping that his son would say anything, the boy just looked at with an eye brow raised and walked into the house still thinking about that girl.

'Why was she dressed like that?' he thought as he sat by the table his face resting on his hand. He sat there for a while then got up.

"Dad I'm going out for a while um…..I forgot to buy something for Chris-san, she wanted it so I thought I'll buy it for her" he said trying to think of a good explanation for well where he was going, he couldn't just come out of nowhere and say 'I found this girl on the streets and I want to see what's up with that?'

"oh okay be careful it's dark outside" the old man said, Saionji was his name and Kanata Saionji was his son, his wife had died when Kanata was little so he had decided to become a monk and now they live in a temple.

"I will dad" he said as he put on his shoes going to his room to get some money from his savings he ran out before his ad could say another word. He ran down the stairs and to where he had bought the grocery.

Miyu looked in the grocery just carving for anything in there but she knew she could get any because she had no money she had no home and well no parents either. The girl looked at the bread that was close to the window she didn't care that people looked at her weird, she just didn't care anymore, ever since she could remember she had been living in the streets depending on herself and always have low risk of staying alive since most of the time she stole food just to get by.

'I wonder if I had parents, I wonder if they remember me or even remember that they ever had a daughter' she though sadly her mind now not on food but just thinking. She looked around as she felt that tears were staring to build up. A tear ran down her dirty cheek but she didn't do anything to it, she just let it fall until he got to her chin. She took a deep breath and reminded herself not to cry, because crying is nothing but weakness. As she looked up she saw the boy from before getting scared that maybe he come back to hurt her again so she started backing away to a nearby corner or something. He started walking towards her while she just backed away. Not knowing Miyu bumped into something hard, she fell to the ground face first, she heard some people laugh at her she just sank into the ground even more.

"Get up you dirty hoe!" she felt a kick on her stomach and another on the head "and tell me why the fuck you pumped into me!" a boy shouted as he kicked her again.

"Leave her alone" she heard a soft calm voice of a boy say. She rose her heard to look up at the voice it was……..that boy from early the one she was running away from.

'But why is he standing up for me?' she asked herself.

"What did you just say punk?!" asked the bigger and meaner boy.

"You heard me I said leave her alone" simple not harsh not threatening or anything just simple and plain.

The other boy walked up to him while his crew surrounded him.

"This streets is ours and you don't tell us what to do" the boy pushed Kanata with his forefinger.

"Better get or you're regret staying here?" Kanata said in his calm voice.

"Punk you're surrounded………" the boy didn't finish the sentence when he felt a pain on his jaw. He touched it blood gushing outer his mouth, he got angry and tried to punch Katana but he dodged it and hit the rest of the crew while dodging their punches. About fifteen minutes later there were all on the ground while was no where to be found. Kanata looked around but couldn't find her, he walked to the near by corner and saw a body trembling on the ground running to the body he leaning down to sooth it.

"Hey is that you?" he asked calmly. The girl uncovered her face and looked at him; she shyly shook her head yes as he sat next to her.

"You don't have to be scared I come looking for you after we met early" he said smiling at her which was kinda odd because he never smiled at anyone.

"So what's you name?" he asked as he got up "come on I'll go buy you something to eat" he handed out his hand for her but she didn't took it she rather curled up in the corner and looked aside her.

"Hey what's the matter I'm trying to help you know" he said kinda getting irritated that she wasn't even appreciating his help.

"Why…..why are you….doing this?" she asked looking at him. She looked at her back and shrugged his shoulder.

"I duuno, I just wanted to I guess" he said raising an eye brow "what you don't want my help?" he asked.

"Oh…..thank you for early" she said as she stood up.

"No problems I hate those kinds of guys anyways" he said putting his hands in his pocked as they started walking to the grocery. They talked to the grocery and entered in when the cahier saw Miyu he got off behind the store and come walking to her.

"Out!" he shouted while dragging her outside "you've been stealing here way too many time now get out or I'm calling the police" the cashier drove her out of the store while Kanata looked at the man as if he was crazy.

"You know I was with her, you know hat and she didn't do anything to you" Kanata got angry as the cashier turned to him he glared at him.

"Sorry sire but she has been stealing off of this store ever since I can't remember and now I just can't take it anymore" he said with curtsy.

"Just get me some milk and bread" he said as the cashier bowed again and got him what he wanted, Kanata paying for the items and ran out of the store. Kanata ran all over the place but couldn't find Miyu. Kanata gave up and started walking home one hand stuck in his jeans pocket and the other one holding the grocery. His head was low while think deep as he stared going up the stair he looked up only to see Miyu sitting on the first step.

"You……what are you doing here and I've been looking all over for you?" he asked standing in front of her.

" sorry but I…….I don't know….I just felt like running and never stopping and out of no where I ended up here" she said looking at her fingers.

He handed her the food, she just looked at him.

" here eat up, I know you're hungry when you're done we can go home we have extra room you can sleep in" he said as he sat down next to her "ha and probably new cloths would hurt either" he said chuckling gently.

"Thank you but, I don't think I disserve living with you ……..I mean……look at me I'm dirty filthy and no good at all" she said looking beside her.

"Well that's a good thing I don't judge people by how they look isn't it?" he asked smiling at her while winking at the same time.

"Um…..thanks I guess I can't take the offer but I'll get out as soon as possible when I find a place to stay" she said as thy started walking up the stairs.

" well you don't have to worry about it for now you can just relax and have fun for a while" Kanata smiled at her, she turned to him and smiled back at him.


	2. Chapter 2

REAL LOVE

CHAPTER 2: friends

* * *

Hey thanks for reviewing **love is life** and here's another chap and about your question it's in this chap. Ha

* * *

"Um…….who is this Kanata?" Saionji asked his son when he found a girl with blond hair wearing Kanata's shirt and boxers sitting on the breakfast table with her hands on her lab her head bowed.

"Um……that is a friend of mines you know her parents moved and now she's going to be living with us" he said scratching the back of his neck hoping the excuse will work. Lucky it did.

"Hi my name is Saionji what's you name young lady?" the old man asked treating her like she was a baby.

"Um….it's Miyu" the girl looked up at the old man smiling brightly at him while handing him his hand.

" so where did your parents go?" he asked taking a piece of toast that Kanata had put on the table for Miyu and for his reward he got hit on the head by Kanata. The old man looked at his son but didn't say anything while Kanata just glared at him.

"Um……..they……..they went to……" she was cut off when Kanata answered for her.

"They went to America its top secret so don't go around telling people you got that old man?" Kanata said looking at his dad.

"Oh that's great well I hope you enjoy living here I'm moving out today" Saionji said as Miyu looked at him like 'what the heck…….'

"so you two have fun while I'm gone I'm going to India sweetheart so I'll be back about a year from now and I might come to visit in between work, I hope you enjoy living with my son and when he gets on your nerve just whack him upside his head" Miyu giggled while Kanata glared at his dad "and be careful of his little girlfriend she has some wild thought about things" the old man warned as Kanata rolled his eyes. Miyu respectively nodded her head for the warning and the good lucks.

"Well I'll be going I'm taking a shower and out of here oh yeah check the living room for something now bye, and Kanata you're going to be late for school" he said and walked to the hall way. The boy rolled his eyes and got up and walked to his room. Miyu slowly even thought it was hard eating the food slowly she finished the food. When she was done she drank some milk and that's when Kanata confused walked to the kitchen with a girl's school uniform and a note in his hands.

"Well this aren't for me I'm sure" he said as he put them on the table.

"well looks like you're going to school with me, the old man must have done this and I don't have a clue how he got the uniform, come on go try it on if you're done with eating" he said as he walked to the dinner table where he later on come back with his books. In about five minutes later Miyu come back with a short little black skirt and a matching blouse with a little back with white designs around it.

"Um……are you sure this is appropriate at school?" she asked because the little skirt went up all the way to her thigh and well she couldn't bent over withought showing her underwear.

"Yeah there others shorter than that" he said chuckling gently.

"Well I'll take this one thank you" she said as tied her hair in a pony tail.

"Come on you took a shower right?" he asked as he started walking to the door.

"Um…..last night the one you told me to, but I didn't this morning" she said shyly and blushing while looking at the ground.

"Why don't you go take one I'll wait for you okay" he smiled gently at her as she rose her head up and smiled at him as she ran to where she knew the bathroom was. About 30 minute later Miyu showed up her hair clean her face looking pretty and everything about her just looked great plus the short skirt she looked to kill. When Kanata looked at her he was amazed while she was just turning all ways as if something was wrong.

"I fell almost naked wearing this skirt" she complained but Kanata just stared at her.

"Well come on" he finally stopped staring and started getting out the door.

"O….okay" she said following him when they walked down the steps there was silence while they walked side by side. In about ten minutes later they got to the school gates the bell already rang a long time ago so yeah he was late…again but he had an excuse this time. He sighed as they opened the door to the building and entered.

"Come on I'll take you to the principal first then to class" he said looking back at her with a smile on his face. They walked in a long hall ways before they entered into a room that was full of monkeys and a brown monkey on a man's shoulder.

"Ah Miyu I've heard about you, you're in the same class as Kanata so you can go to class now he's a pass" he handed them a paper which was their pass.

"Thank you sir" Miyu said with a smile as they walked out. In five m minutes they got in class which Miyu was holding on to Kanata tightly he just looked at her and rubbed her back for comfort. They opened the door s every one turned to look at them, a girl with pink hair same uniform as Miyu smiled broadly at Kanata, he retuned the smile then turned to the teacher who was about to ask why they were late and about the new girl who was hiding behind Kanata.

"Um….she's new and doesn't feel comfortable around new people her name is Miyu" Kanata said in a monotone.

"Um….well class this is Miyu um…..make her fell welcome to the school and since she doesn't feel comfortable around people you'll have a seat right behind Kanata" the teacher said blasting a blight smile at Miyu who returned a shy one and followed Kanata to his chair. Miyu's eyes were on the ground the whole time until she got to her chair, some boys looked at her and were interested but it was kinda hard to talk to her since she was so shy.

Lunch.

"Kanata why don't you tell her to talk to people she's acing like a little baby hiding behind your back all day" the girl who had smiled at Kanata early said as she had tried to ask Miyu questions and failed to make a conversation with her.

"it's her choice Chris-chan so leave her alone until she gets use to everyone she's going to be there for a while" he said kinda annoyed that his girlfriend was so perky at things.

"Um…..I…. um….." Miyu was surprised when Christine A.K.A her new friend's girlfriend smiled at her that she finally started to talk.

"Um……where do we get the food at?" she asked blushing.

"Come on I'll buy you some what do you want to eat Miyu-san?" Christine asked as she took her hand and drover her to the lunch line.

"We're having sushi, hamburger, spaghetti and juice if you want" the girl eagerly showed her the menu.

"Um……. I'll take the humbugger please if it's not too much trouble" she said shyly looking on the floor.

"Oh no trouble at all, oh here comes some of our friends Aya and Nanami, the two girls ran to Chris with a smile on their faces.

"Hey Chris-chan and Miyu" Aya who had long greenish hair and Nanami who had short red hair smiled at the blond girl who was now hiding behind Chris-chan.

"Why is she hiding behind you I thought the only person she hide behind was Kanata-kun?" Nanami asked looking at Chris-chan weird.

"Well I guess it's because he's not around" she said shrugging her shoulders.

"Um….can….we go sit down now?" Miyu asked when everyone got their food. They all smiled at her and agreed as they walked to where Kanata was now sitting with a boy who had brown hair and was looking kinda weird. When they got there Miyu sat right next to Kanata, he turned and smiled at him while Chris-chan sat across him.

"So how do you guys know each other?" she asked looking at them, Kanata turned to look at his girlfriend with a confused look on his face.

"Um…..our parents are best friends" Miyu said this time she looked like she had confident in herself.

"Really?" Chris-chan said a kinda hurt look coming to her face. Kanata looked at her but didn't say anything h just went on eat kinda relieved that Chris-chan wasn't acting up today and that Miyu finally at least started talking, he smiled when he saw her chat about something with Santa his friend ever since he could remember.

* * *

please review! 


	3. Chapter 3

REAL LOVE

CHAPTER 3: thunderstorm

Hey thanks again ha enjoy please.

* * *

"Around P.m today there will be rain and probably a 50 percent of thunderstorm………" before the lady on the T.V could finish anything the T.V was turned off.

"Come on Miyu we're be late if you start watching T.V" Kanata said as he ran to the shoes closet and picked up a pair of tennis shoes and put them on.

"But you were the one who was late not me" Miyu said smiling at him innocently.

"well yeah now come on we're going to be late again if you don't hurry u" he said a little irritated that she was always perfect at things……gosh ….sometimes you just had to be tired of it. It's not that he hated her or anything as a matter fact it was quiet the opposite what ticked him the most was that guy were all up into her and she didn't get mad that easily he'd tried to get her mad over the week but she always end up smiling at him for no reason sometimes.

"Sorry Kanata-kun" she said look on the ground.

"Don't worry about it just come on" he grabbed her hand and started running with her. Finally making it before the bell rang they sat at their regular seats and waited for the teacher to come in.

"Hey Kanata-kun?" Miyu tapped on his shoulder, he turned around to look at her with a raised eye brow.

"It's gonna rain after school so we'd better hurry home today okay?" she said smiling at him making some of the boys from beside her just melt away.

"Um…….sure is you scared of rain or something?" he asked curiously.

"No" she hide the truth behind her eyes and just smiled at him "you don't want to get wet now do you, and one more question do you have a CD player, I mean if it's okay with you can I borrow it after school to home?" he looked at her curios why was she asking for a CD player anyways, he looked at her funny but didn't say anything.

"Good morning class well since today is going to rain how about we just play a game, it's Friday anyway" the teacher said with an innocent smile on her face.

"Yeah"

"Cool"

"Better than work" the kids' cheered.

"So we're going to play this game called head down thumps up" the kids looked at her a little confused at first and then some of them remembered since it was a kindergarten game anyway.

"So does everyone know how to play the game?" the teacher asked smiling at everyone.

"Yeah!" half the kids said.

"Um……I don't know how to play it and never herd of it" Miyu said Kanata looked back at her with a sad look on his face but then it disappeared when she turned to him.

"Oh okay the rules are easy first off we pick three people up from, then we turn off the lights while everyone's head is on the desk if you get touched on your thumb you put you thump up and when we turn the lights on you stand up and pick the person who you think touched your thumb and then you get to be the next person who chooses someone" the teacher smiled her innocent look when she was done explaining the game to Miyu who shyly smiled back at the teacher.

"Okay now I need someone to nominate some people and make a vote" the teacher said as Chris-Chan raised her hand up.

"I pick………." Everyone groaned thinking that she will pick her boyfriend Kanata who she hangs over like an apple hanging from a tree all the time.

"Miyu" everyone looked at her surprised but not as surprised since they did talk a lot. Kanata on the other hand was relieved until Miyu raised her hand and picked him. He groaned first them walked to the front of the room he glared at Miyu who smiled at him and stood next to her.

"Yes Aya?" the teacher sad when Aya raised her hand.

"I nominate Santa" the girl giggled when the boy looked at him kinda angry. He too raised his hand and Nominated Nanami who then nominated Christine.

"Yes Kanata?" the teacher asked as he slowly as if forced nominated Aya who wasn't so happy about that.

"Okay we have one, two three four, five and six, we need one more person please" the teacher turned to the crowd as one girl raised her hand.

"Yes Ai?" the teacher asked politely

"I nominate Akina" the girl blushed as the boy she had nominated stood up blushing when he looked at her.

"Wow look outside it looks like it's starting to rain already" Aya said looking out the window there were black crowed over the sky and lightning was already beginning to struck. Miyu looked at the sky and shivered and a little concerned.

"Okay now we need to turn off the lights so we can start, Miyu would you please turn the lights off?" the teacher smiled at the shy girl as she ran to the lights and turned them off.

"Now Aya please close the curtains" Aya nodded her head before closing the curtains and walking back to the group.

"Now the group up front will not say a word while picking out victims and as for the crowd you heads should be on your desk if you're head is up you completely get a zero now isn't this a free grade hanging above your head and you don't want to loose it" she said with a giggle.

"Okay start" she said and sat on her desk doing something on the computer which was the only light in the room. Miyu walked down the rows trying to see who to pick.

'Hhmm……I guess I'll pick anyone' she thought as she walked up to some boy and tapped his thumb and beside her tapped a girl's thumb and walked back to the front marking who she picked.

"You done already?" she looked beside her and found Kanata who was with Christine hanging by his side looking at her.

"Oh….yeah it's not as if it's difficult choosing someone you just pick random" she whispered.

"Who'd you pick?" he asked as Christine who was now being taken no notice to him got angry but didn't act up just yet.

"A boy in the back and a girl next to him" she said as the teacher got up from her desk.

"Times up now, someone turn one lights for me please" Aya ran tot eh lights and turned them on as the teacher nodded here way in appreciation.

"Okay if you got tapped on stand up please" about 12 people stood up the teacher just sighed but smiled right back on.

"Okay who do you think tapped you Keisho?" the boy looked around and finally rested his looks on Kanata and finally making up his mind he pointed at him.

"Did you tap him Kanata?" the teacher asked.

"Yeah and her too" he said pointing to a girl behind him.

"Okay you two come up front please" the boy and girl chirped up to the front ready to play in no time.

"Okay Kaine who do you think?" the teacher looked at the boy who had a smirk on his face and pointed at Chris-Chan who blushed and walked to her seat as he moved up tot the front. Miyu looked at the two funny but didn't think of it as anything, Kaine who Chris-Chan was blushing over had some baggy pants on and an oversize hoody on. Kanata didn't see that because eh was sitting down already. Miyu still got to play because e the people she picked didn't know that it was her well just her luck.

"Hey Miyu lets play a joke on Kanata and Chris-Chan, it isn't mean thought" Aya said smiling.

"What do we do?" she asked looking at her.

"Just mess with him, we'll mess with her ha" Aya and Nanami winked at her as they walked to the rows. After that Nanami whispered something to her eyes which made her kinda blush.

"Okay here goes" she silently as she walked up to Kanata and knelt down.

"Hey Kanata?" she whispered to his ear so he was the only one who could hear her.

"Sorry about this but……."she kissed his cheek and tapped his thumb "they told me too and anyways I wanna sit down so pick me it's Miyu" she got up just in time as the teacher said times up.

"Okay who do you think tapped you…….uh only two people?" the teacher looked around as others sulked into heir sit for not being picked.

"Um….yeah Chris-Chan who picked you?" she looked at everyone and picked Kaine.

"Nope it was me" Aya said as she smiled at her friend and winked at her.

"Um how about you Kanata?" he immediately looked at Miyu who was still blushing but was a little confused.

"Miyu" he said even though he kinda wasn't sure but o well.

"Nope it was me" Kaine said before Miyu could say anything.

"Well I guess no one got it right" the teacher said as they began another game.

"Hey you guys how come you lied?" Miyu whispered as Aya walked over to her.

"Ha I don't know I guess that was part of our plan but don't worry we won't lie this time promise" they hugged her as they both tapped someone and come back.

"Okay times up" Miyu hadn't gotten to pick anyone yet so she just stood there.

"Um….strange okay who tapped you Chris-Chan?" the teacher asked.

"Aya-Chan" she said kinda angry. Aya smiled and pointed at Nanami who smiled back at her.

"How about you Kanata?" he pointed at Miyu who in no time agreed. As they walked pass each other Kanata smirked at Miyu and winked at her which left her very confused.

* * *

R please 


	4. Chapter 4

REAL LOVE

CHAPTER 4: the real Chris Chan

Thanks you guys here's another special one. Sorry for taking so long



"Ahh doesn't this feel nice Kanata, it's a weekend anyways are you going out with Chris-chan?" the boy looked at her from his comic book and made a twisted face at her.

"Why did you all of a sudden ask?" he went back to his book while she looked at him.

"I don't know I just asked because you two don't look like you go out, you barely spend any time together" he looked up at her but didn't say anything and went back reading his book.

"Does it look like I wanted to go out with her?" he asked as she got curios getting up from the little pool she was in she walked up to where he was reading.

"What do you mean you didn't want to go out with her!" she shouted at him for the first time ever since she moved in. he smirked at her and raised an eye brow at her but didn't budge a word.

"Hey Mister answer me!" she shouted taking his book from him. He looked up at her she was wearing a whole bikini that Chris-chan and her new friends had bought for her and she looked cute when he actually saw her and kinda focused on it. He started blushing making him look aside her. Her hands on her hip she leaned down coming face to face with him which mad him blush even more.

"Hey do you mind I have personal space too" he said looking at her from the corner of his eyes.

"Sure but tell me why you didn't want to go with her please" she kneeled down and looked at him her hand in praying position.

"Fine just move back a little you're too close" she looked at him strange but sat on her legs looking at him.

"Aren't you cold?" he asked as she happily nodded her head no.

"Okay" he opened his book to where he was and started reading while Miyu looked at him angry.

"Kanata-kun" she whined while looking at him taking his book alone with him.

"Fine the only reason I went with her is because every time she saw me talking to any girl she would just get really scary and mad about it so I decided to go with her so she'll stop that" she looked at him strange but didn't say anything as she walked back to her little pool. He looked at her as she messed around n the pool and smile.

"Come on Miyu weekend's over time for school" the girl woke up in a flash and looked around. She was breathing hard and sweating Kanata looked at her weird and sat down at the edge of her futon.

"What's the matter with you" he looked at her as she smiled at him and replied "noting, nothing just a bad dream" she flashed him another smile as she got up.

"Oh what time is it?" she asked as she looked at the clock beside her futon.

"Late just get up and take a shower" he said and walked out, Miyu smiled a she walked to her closet, getting her cloths she walked to the bathroom.

"Miyu would you get out of there already we're going to be late!" Kanata shouted as he banged on the door.

"I'm commin' dang!" the girl shouted angry from the bathroom. As he walked away mumbling about girls taking forever in a shower Miyu ran out of the bathroom to the kitchen passing him like the wind.

"Hey!" he shouted following her. When he got to the kitchen he found her eating some fruit loops she looked up and smiled at him widely. He blushed and crossed his hands over his chest stubbornly and sat down and went on eating his cereal. They were done in about three minutes and got ready to leave.

"hey do you usually do anything for summer since we have about five days of school until summer?" she looked at him "I remember my foster parents used to take me to the beach until one day the all of a suddenly just stopped" he looked at her remembering that she once used to live on the streets.

"Miyu do you know your last name?" the girl smiled sadly at him and looked at the ground "its okay you don't have to answer it, anyways why did they stop?" she once again looked sad.

"they………I don't know when my foster parents had a baby and since then everything started changing, they turned away from me and started treating me as If I was Ai's maid or something, they would beat me if I didn't do what Ai wanted if she was crying I was the one who did everything to make her stop and they just randomly started beating me up day to day and that's when I decided to run away and live in the streets" Kanata looked at her he wanted to comfort her and make her forget about that bad things that happened to her but mostly he wanted to find those foster parents and beat them until he couldn't anymore. Kanata reached out to her and put his hand on her shoulder hugging her tights. She leaned on his chest and sobbed a little but in a minute she raised her head dup smiling brightly up at him.

"That's but I know I can do better than this and I'm already a burden I don't want to be a nuisance too" he raised an eye brow at her like 'what the heck?' his hand was still around her shoulder, he pulled her close to him and hugged her tight.

"Don't worry about it, you're none of those and yes you know better than saying those words you're neither and I'm actually really happy that you're here with me and I don't want you to go anywhere okay?" he pulled her back and looked at her. The sad look on her face turned into as smile as she hugged him.

"Thank you Kanata-kun" he just smile when he noticed that's he was hugging him he blushed as she pulled back.

"Come on we're going to be late" he said as he pulled her hand and started running to the school. Miyu looked at their combined hands and smiled but before she could get comfortable with it she remembered Chris-chan and how she's always talking about Kanata this, Kanata that and all that, she pulled her hand from his and looked at the ground as he looked back so she didn't have to look him in the eyes. He looked at her for a while and turned to look where he was going with a sad look in his eyes.

When they got to school they ran to class because they had a couple minutes before the tardy bell was about to ring well at least it looked like it. As they entered the class room everyone looked at them as they topped to catch their breath.

"Kanata-kun I missed you!" Chris-Chan shouted as she hugged him and kissed his cheek making her go red.

"Kanata do you really live with Miyu-Chan?" the boy raised an eye brow at her and nodded a yes.

'If hey live together and they fall in----------"her eyes started shinning like starts a she walked to her desk and picked it up as Kanata walked behind her. Kanata looked at her scared as grabbed her hand since it was Miyu's first time seeing her like that she ran to the only person she knew and hide behind him holding on to his shirt tightly. Then she felt his hands unpinning her hands from his shirt, she looked u at Kanata who looked as scared as she was as he pushed her away. 'See she even hold on to him like she owns him, aaaaaaaarrrrrrrgggggggg we don't want that now do we' her eyes shined even more as Kanata hugged her.

"Hey calm down okay" all of a sudden she stopped all the craziness and smiled while everyone except Miyu sweat dropped she was still shocked.

"Christine would you stop that!" Kanata shouted at her angry.

"Stop what Kanata-kun" Miyu sweat dropped as everyone just glared at Chris-chan.

"Chris-chan you were planning on destroying another desk" Kaine said, Chris looked back at him and blushed holding on to her cheeks she started twisting around.

"Oooh I'm soo sorry, I'm so embarrassed, oh and Miyu I'm sorry" she looked at the girl who was sitting on the floor with a sweat drop. Kanata turned to her as Miyu turned to look at him too, he mouth a sorry to her and went to his seat. Smiling she got up and blushed her uniform off.

"It's okay but why did you do that for?" she asked as at least every girl rolled their eyes and went on talking.

"I don't know I guess every time I think about Kanata-kun with another girl I just loose it I don't know why


	5. Chapter 5

REAL LOVE

CHAPTER 5: the alien baby

SOOOOOOOO SORY 4 THE LATE UPDATE KIND LAZY OVER THE SUMMER….HA

* * *

" Kanata! Why you little!" Miyu started chasing the boy around the house it was summer and they didn't have anything better to do but well chase each other around the house now their argument were getting more and more louder.

"I didn't do anything!" he shouted when he finally stopped to look back at her.

"Yes you did then why would something magically out of no where hit me!" she shouted.

"Hey what hit you again?" he calmed down a little to get a little serious.

"Now that I think about it…….it kinda looked like a small U.F.O "she said as silence fell over them.

"Ha naw couldn't have been" she said as he looked at him it?" he just shook his head at her as he turned to walk where he had been running away from.

" Kan… Kanata….w…where …are you g...going?" she asked a she ran to him and hang on to his arm which made him kinda blush but not for a long as a baby started giggling and **Flying** to ward them.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! It's………..aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh----"she was cut of when she felt a hand cover her mouth.

"Shut up would you it's looking at you" Kanata whispered which made her even more scared. He chuckled a little but stopped when he saw a walking car and a suit like thing over his or her next.

"Ruu come down here and introduce yourself" the cat said making Miyu just kick to be free.

"Kyaa" the little baby laugh as he lowered himself. Miyu turned to look back for a little cuz she was ready to run away anytime soon.

"Who are you?" Kanata asked as he looked at the two aliens.

"Well I'm Wanya and this is Ruu we're from planet ….." they were cut off when Miyu finally broke free.

"You…n…not from…earth?" Kanata sweat dropped and so did Wanya.

"Um…. No we're from planet …" the cat stopped talking when Ruu started crying.

"Waaaah… milk…waaaah... Ruu…milk" Wanya grabbed the little boy from the air and started heading to the kitchen leaving the two dumb struck while staring at them.

"Well this is interesting there's an alien in Kanata's house" the girl laughed as he hit her head softly.

It's been a week and neither Kanata nor Miyu had gotten any information from Wanya who was currently doing every chore in the house. They didn't mind that he did all the chores and all of a sudden Ruu started calling them mama and papa. He would giggle every time he saw either one of them and jump to them calling either mama or papa.

"Papa?" Ruu looked around when he was done with his breakfast.

"He went to Santa last night, they had a sleepover you'll probably see him tomorrow or something" Miyu said as she put his plate in the sink and washed the three dishes in it.

"Papa? Here? Papa!" he shouted as Miyu looked at him tears started running down his face.

"Ruu wants papa!" Miyu looked at the kid while she sweat dropped.

"He just noticed he's not here since last night?" she mumbled to herself.

"No Ruu-kun don't cry papa will be here anytime soon okay?" she trying to calm him down cuz the last time he got angry everything floated in the air.

"I want Papa!" he shouted as Miyu tried to get hold of him.

"Okay I'll take you to him" she said as the kids face brightened.

"Kyaa Mama" he ran to her a she smiled and hugged him.

"Okay where's Wanya?" she asked clueless as the cat walked from the laundry. You can go I have a lot of chores to do and would you buy him some cloths too he doesn't have any clean ones right now and they're getting smaller too" Miyu smiled and nodded her head.

"See ya later Wanya!" she called as he got out of the house.

"Bye" he waved after them and went back into the house to do some chores.

"Okay here were are Ruu-kun" she said as he stood in front of Santa's house. She reached over to ring the door bell but Kanata opened the door and closing it quickly.

"What are you doing walking with him like that?" he asked as they both looked at him confused.

"What are you doing here anyways?" he asked when he got not answer from her.

"Papa!" the little kid threw himself on Kanata as he caught him and hugged him. Miyu smiled.

"Well threes your answer" she said turning around.

"If you wanna come I was going to buy him some cloths or you can stay with him while I do that then I'll be back" she said walking away.

"Mama!" the little boy shouted as he started to cry.

She turned around surprised.

"And I thought you wanted to spend time with him Ruu –Kun make u your mind" she said not angry but working it's way there.

"Ruu, Mama, and Papa" he said giggling.

"You want us to spend some time together?" Miyu asked as the little boy nodded his head and flew over to his adopted mama.

"Ruu-kun don't fly in public people will suspect something" the little boy laughed and nodded his head.

"Papa come!" he shouted as Kanata sighed and peeked back into the house and then closed it.

"Hurry up Kanata I left Wanya in the house all by himself" she said as he glared at her she didn't take the glare seriously and it wasn't. As they walked to the driveway Santa was at the window watching them kinda of shocked and confused.

At the store……….

"Papa…mama!" Ruu shouted as he picked up a care toy they both sighed and smiled at him.

"Sorry Ruu-kun but we got to your cloths first them we can see about it okay?" the little baby looked sad for a minute and smiled at them. Suddenly Miyu gave Ruu to him and walked to some baby cloths as if she was mesmerized and picked up the little suit.

"Oh look at this Kanata this will look soo good on him. Let's buy it please" he looked at her with an eye brow raised and looked at the prize.

"It's 3000 yens ($300 dollars) do you have that much?" he asked as all of a sudden she start to sink down.

"Nooo…….but it's soo cute" she said as she sadly put it back to where it was and picked him a few pants and shirts. By the time they were done it was always 5 blaming it all on Miyu who would suddenly pick something they couldn't afford and Ruu who was holding on that car which mad them take off some cloths off the cart.

"Well this is done, I'll see your two at home I'll go get my stuff from Santa's house" he said handing Ruu to Miyu who at first didn't want to let go of him.

"Papa mama Ruu" he said again.

"I'm going to get my stuff I'll be home in no time I might even find you two still walking home" he smiled at the little boy who smiled back at him.

"Bye" Miyu said and Ruu waved at him too.

"So did you enjoy the day Ruu-kun?" Miyu asked as the little boy giggled unknown to her Christine had seen the three of them and wasn't letting them got that easy.

* * *

please review! 


	6. Chapter 6

Real LOVE

CHAPTER 6: first date

Sorry everyone! Hey its summer I'm supposed to be lazy right? Ha

On with the story

$$$$$$$$$$$$&&&&&&&&&&&

"Tell me babe, how many do I shed my tears? Every heart every heart is not a gently yet.  
Shall I do, I can never say my loneliness  
EVERY HEART, doesn't know so what to say or what to do" Miyu sang the song in the tub as she took a shower as the boy who waited outside just fumed with anger.

'you moron get out already I'm all itchy!" he shouted but she went on singing the same thing she was singing before.

"Is that the only part you know how to sing?" he asked a she started humming it now.

"Miyu you idiot get out already Ruu wants you to play with him next" the shower stopped and his hopes went high, who wouldn't when you were playing on the grass and afterwards with water?

Then it became now that made him go nuts.

"MIYU YOU IDIOT I SAID GET OUT ALREADY YOU'VE BEEN IN THE FOR AT LEAST ONE HOUR ALREADY!" he shouted as finally everything stopped and then in a minute she showed up at the door with a towel around her chest.

"What do you want?" she asked angry written all over her face.

"I want you to get out so I can take a bath I'm all itchy" he was scratching bad when he said this and he still went on scratching

"Oh you could have said that" she said going back in and closing the door.

"I'm done just wait for about 5 more minutes" she shouted from the bathroom.

"What are you taking about I'm dying out here and all you do is say wait for 5 more minute?" he was angry when he was about to bound on the door it opened making him fall into the bath. She stepped on him not noticing that he was there.

"Oh Kanata I didn't know you were like that you pervert!" she stepped on him some more and walked to her room with her nose in the air.

"h-hey! Ouch! You idiot you could get out of the bathroom and why would I want to peek on you I have a girlfriend you know!" he shouted realizing it himself that he DID have a girlfriend.

"Now that you mentioned it where is you girlfriend?" she peeked from her room to wait for his answer but the door bell distracted both of them.

"I'm out" she said as she went back to her room. Angry veins popped on his head as he stomped to the door opening it with a still angry look on his face he shouted.

"What do you want!" looking clearly at who he just shouted at he regretted as the girl started to shake as if she was about to cry.

"Um….Chris Chan sorry I wasn't in the mood..."the girl sprang back to life when he smiled at her and took hold of his hand.

'I'm going out with her just calm down…..dont get angry just calm down take a deep breath and remember it was my own choice to go out with her….calm down ….phew' he thought as he finally looked at the girl red a tomato and clinging to him.

"Ka…Kanata-Chan can we go out on a date? Just he two of us?" she asked smiling up at him; it was about the first time he ever really saw her smile a cute smile like hat.

"Um….I doesn't see why not" he smiled at her as she jumped with joy.

"Then I'll meet a central part by the fountain in an hour?" she asked as he nodded his head yes. Smiling again she pecked his cheek and ran out of the house blushing.

"OoO oOoOOo you have a date with Christy…hot!" Miyu winked at him and laughed to the kitchen.

He blushed and scratched the back of his neck.

"Um….yeah what do you expect shes my girlfriend" he said sounding kinda proud.

"Whatever" she said as she came back with a whole lot of magazines.

"Come on we need to decide why you two are going to do this is so cute" she said as she dumped the whole lot on the table.

'I think shes been hanging out with Aya and Nanami too much' he thought as he went tot the table forgetting about the shower and itching.

"okay so you tow can go to eat when your done you can hang out in the mall and do a little shopping, you do have money right?" she asked he dumpily nodded his head.

"Okay now go take a shower I'll take care of your cloths" she pulled him up and pushed him into the bathroom and closed the door happily humming the song she had been singing in the shower and walked to his room.

"What the heck happened?!" shouted a very pissed off Kanata as he walked into what he used to call his CLEAN room.

"no time for shouting knowing Chris-Chan she's must have come early and she's waiting for you, aww this is so cute Kanata's first date with his girlfriend" she chatted on like another dressing her baby for the first time going to school. Giving him his cloths she walked outside to let him change finally when he come out he was dressed in a baggy blue jean and a white tee with blue and white Nikes.

"All perfect now go on you don't want her waiting for too long that girl is deep in love" she pushed him out the door and waved by but he didn't move.

"Why are you doing all of this anyways are you planning something?" she wasn't listing to his she just kept on waving.

"Don't come home late okay!" she shouted after him he just did a wave and walked down the stairs. When she saw that hew as finally gone she sighed.

"Finally I can have time of my own!" she shouted as she heard a little laugh.

"Kyaaa mommy!" turning around she found the little baby in her arms.

"Ruu-kun" she said as she sweat dropped.

"I forgot that you two were here" she said kind disappointed.

"don't worry Miyu-Chan we're going shopping so you can have time of your own like you wanted to" Miyu smiled at Wanya who was now a boy with blond hair and a baby carrier on his back.

"Come on Ruu-sama lets go" the little baby flew from her hands and went into the little baby carrier on Wanya's back.

"Thanks Wanya bye" she waved as they too walked down the stairs. She entered the house and went to her room sighing again she looked at the envelop on her bed.

'I wonder why they all of a sudden just decided to want me back' she thought as she lay on the bed.

'And worst is that they're coming here to take me back to that place' she tossed around and looked at the envelop again 'so I have two week until I'm out of here' tears started running down her face as she help the envelop to her heart.

"Miyu get up it's time for dinner" Wanya shook the girl but all he got was a snore and hit on the face.

"Mama?" Ruu asked as started pulling Wanya out of the room.

"Mama……sleeps" he flew backend kissed her forehead goodnight. Wanya smiled for as second then thought about Ruu's real parents, he liked living here but he had to take him back before he mistakes the two teenagers as his parents.' Now that I think about it they kinda did look like his parents back home accept a bit older' he shook his head as he followed the little boy out of the room.

"Huh shes sleeping?" Kanata asked as he sat down on the table "and she got me in trouble by telling me to take Chris to a mall, she couldn't even move when I told her it was 7 already" Wanya chuckled and sat down while giving Ruu his milk.

"Well don't you know that girls really, really love the mall it's like their heaven on earth?" Kanata leaned back and looked up at the ceiling.

"But I had fun with her thought" Wanya raised an eye brow at him.

"And I thought you went out with her because she was annoying and forced to?" he was still looking up at ceiling when he chuckled.

"Yeah I was but I don't think anyone ever took the time to spend just be with her and see how she reacts to things and how she feels and al that stuff people just judge her withought knowing her" Wanya shook his head to agree with her.

"Yeah I guess your right; well I guess Miyu is happy too today she wanted to spend some time bye herself maybe that's why she got ride of you so fast" now that he remembered that he kinda got angry but he got up and wave bye to Wanya and a sleeping Ruu.

"Night" he called out as he walked to the hall way.

"yeah good night" Wanya called out as he picked up the sleeping kid in his hands and walked to their room.

&&&&&&&&&

review please!


End file.
